


[Podfic] when come back bring pie

by kalakirya



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chromatic Character, Holidays, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Thanksgiving, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of liviapenn's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>So Alec had randomly mentioned that he was actually just gonna stay home on Thanksgiving and yes, as Eliot so awesomely put it, "play stupid video games."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] when come back bring pie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when come back bring pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702) by [Liviapenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn). 



**Title:** when come back bring pie

  
**Warnings:** none

  
**Length:** 12 minutes 16 seconds

  
**text**[at AO3](13702)  
  
  
**download[from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/when-come-back-bring-pie) OR [direct download/stream (13MB) (thank you paraka <3)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/when%20come%20back%20bring%20pie%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20liviapenn.mp3)**  
  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
